Le cœur battant à tout rompre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une jolie rousse fragile, perdue dans une forêt sombre...n'est pas celle que l'on croit.


**Titre** : Le cœur battant à tout rompre

**Auteur** : Anders Andrew

**Fandom** : One Piece

**Personnages** : Zoro/Nami

**Rating** : K+

**Prompt** : One Piece - Zoro/Nami- film d'horreur

**Nombre de mots** : 870

* * *

La rouquine à la silhouette frêle avançait d'un pas hésitant à travers une sombre forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle sursauta en entendant une branche craquer. Elle brandit sa lanterne en direction du bruit et, la voix tremblante, elle interrogea les ténèbres environnantes :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Nul ne lui répondit, mais quelque chose fit bruisser les buissons ; un vent hivernal balaya le chemin, faisant voleter la poussière, plaquant vêtements et cheveux sur sa peau refroidie, et faisant vaciller la flamme, seule source de lumière aux alentours.

Prestement, elle tenta de protéger sa vieille lampe de la bise glaciale, mais c'est alors qu'un grondement menaçant retentit dans les ombres des bois. Elle en lâche précipitamment sa lanterne, apeurée. Le grondement se fit plus fort, triomphant, et la bête sembla sur le point de bondir.

La fille s'enfuit en courant, sans demander son reste.

Derrière elle, il y eut un rugissement, et soudain, un monstre, couvert d'une fourrure aussi noire que la nuit, surgit. Il était haut de plusieurs mètres, bien que ramassé à quatre pattes. Sa gueule était hérissée d'une double rangées de crocs, dont certains avaient la taille de crochets de boucher et se recourbaient contre ses babines. Il ressemblait au bâtard contre-nature d'un loup et d'une laie. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles en forme de fente brillaient dans l'obscurité d'une lueur sauvage ; son pelage était d'ailleurs souillé de sang séché et de bave, démontrant, s'il le fallait encore, son appétit sanguinaire...

.

- Non mais, espèce de gourdasse !, éructa Nami en désignant l'écran. Que venais-tu faire dans une forêt à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il fasse jour ? Ta grand-mère avait un besoin urgent de cette galette et de ce petit pot de beurre ?

- CHUUUUUT !, marmonnèrent Luffy et Usopp en la fusillant du regard, passionnés par le film.

- Continuez de regarder ce navet si vous voulez, grommela la rousse en se levant du canapé. Moi je m'en vais.

Franky lui jeta un regard amusé en prenant une poignée de pop-corn dans le saladier posé sur ses genoux, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur l'écran. Robin lui adressa un léger sourire de compassion, caressant doucement la tête de Chopper qui avait insisté pour visionner le film avec les autres.

La navigatrice sortit sur le pont du navire et vint s'accouder au bastingage, observant l'océan d'un noir d'encre, qui reflétait à l'identique le ciel nocturne. Elle poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude, se demandant si elle n'allait pas se rendre en cuisine pour asticoter Sanji et jouer de ses charmes pour lui soutirer quelques friandises, qu'elle irait déguster dans sa chambre en potassant ses cartes dans son lit.

Néanmoins, elle se figea brusquement. Il y avait un bruit anormal, provenant de quelque part sur le bateau. Ce bruit ressemblait...au grognement d'une bête, comme celle qu'elle venait de voir dans ce film d'horreur à 3 sous. Malgré son pragmatisme, une montée d'adrénaline fit battre son cœur plus vite, et elle s'en voulu d'être aussi impressionnable. Elle fronça les sourcils, frissonnante, et, se donnant des claques mentales, elle approcha de l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit.

Elle trouva Zoro en train de soulever des haltères, et se traita, toujours intérieurement, d'idiote suprême.

Son réflexe premier était de dire de façon très spontanée « Tu m'as fait peur ! » sur un ton de reproche ; mais elle se retînt juste à temps. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une chochotte.

- Tu t'entraînes toujours aussi tard ? Ou c'est juste pour m'impressionner ?, demanda-t-elle en badinant, un peu narquoise.

Le jeune homme la snoba bien comme il faut, interprétant sa question comme une moquerie. Il avait l'habitude depuis l'enfance que l'on raille son zèle, le considérant comme excessif. Cependant, aucun de ceux qui se moquaient de lui alors n'est devenu par la suite un épéiste de talent. Il gardait donc son rythme d'entraînement, jugeant qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure manière d'atteindre son but.

- Hého, je te parle !, s'exclama Nami.

- J'ai entendu, grogna le sabreur, toujours laconique.

- Tu es vraiment motivé, pas vrai ?, déclara l'ancienne voleuse en se penchant pour le regarder poser ses poids sur le plancher.

- Mon objectif, c'est de devenir le numéro un des épéistes du monde entier, répliqua Zoro avec fermeté.

La pirate esquissa une moue qui se transforma en un sourire en coin discret.

- J'aime les gens déterminés. Et très ambitieux. J'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve...tu as une grande volonté en tout cas.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna.

Il leva les yeux sur elle pour la regarder. Ses habits près du corps, sa jupe remontant un peu sur ses cuisses, la finesse de sa taille, sa démarche alourdie par ses talons compensés. Pour la première fois, il trouva cette vision attirante. Pour la première fois, ses paroles avaient touché quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de sensible et qui se réchauffait dans sa poitrine, comme quand on met ses mains au dessus d'un feu.

Il secoua la tête, le cœur battant. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être ça, tomber amoureux. Si c'était le cas...il demandait à être remboursé !


End file.
